


gal pals

by Daaishi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daaishi/pseuds/Daaishi
Summary: jiwoo just wanted some help with dance moves





	gal pals

**Author's Note:**

> this is extremely self-indulgent and unrealistic. also i cant dance for shit so lol enjoy

“sooyoung?”

jiwoo slowly opened the door to their practice room and peeked in, only to see sooyoung dancing to some song unfamiliar to jiwoo. when she heard jiwoo call her name, sooyoung stopped dancing and turned off the music.

“yeah?”

jiwoo walked closer to her.

“you know how in my music video i have to dance a bit of the choreography to 'new’? there's this one move i just can't seem to get down.”

sooyoung smiled. “which move?”

“well… it's that one where you kick to the side and stretch your arm the other way?”

jiwoo tried to demonstrate to the best of her ability, but was a bit nervous and ended up stumbling instead, which made sooyoung smile again. jiwoo loved seeing her smile, so she put her embarrassment aside for a moment to enjoy it.

“okay, i’ll help you out. but you have to give me something in return.”

“oh, what would that be?”

“hmm… i'll think about it.”

for some reason, jiwoo was afraid.

“okay, so, i'll just teach you that entire section. arms down, legs slightly apart.”

sooyoung did as she was saying. jiwoo nodded and imitated her position.

“turn to the left, swing your arms right a bit… right arm up behind the head… right arm down, then left arm up… all while walking forward.”

this part was easy to follow, so jiwoo did exactly as sooyoung was doing.

“and from here, it's easy. your arm should kinda push rightwards, while your leg isn't so much kicking as it is just lifting. lean to the left a bit so you don't lose your balance.”

jiwoo tried to do it as sooyoung instructed and she kind of did the move on its own.

“okay, great! now, left foot forward, right leg out like this, with your knee up, then you land in a crouch. so.. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5… 6… 7... 8. ta… beo… rin… nal… gae… jit… so…ge.”

jiwoo closely followed along, matching sooyoung's slow pace. with her explanations and demonstration, it was much easier. when sooyoung did the moves at the original tempo, jiwoo managed to only miss a beat.

“see? it's not that hard!” sooyoung laughed.

jiwoo laughed too and have her a hug.

“thank you! you're a great teacher, sooyoung!”

“you're a great student, kim jiwoo. now, about that something in return…”

jiwoo broke the hug and looked into sooyoung's eyes, putting on her best puppy dog face.

“please don't make me scrub the toilet with a toothbrush again…”

sooyoung covered jiwoo's face with her hand. she probably couldn't bear jiwoo's cuteness. when jiwoo's face returned to a more neutral expression, she took sooyoung's hand and slowly pushed it away from her face.

“well, no. actually, i was just gonna ask you to give me a kiss… on th--”

jiwoo decided to rip off the plaster and touched her lips to the other girl's. she withdrew quite quickly and looked at sooyoung, whose expression was somewhere between shock and fondness.

“...cheek.”

jiwoo got flustered and started apologising profusely, while sooyoung just kind of stood there, flabbergasted. oh god, jiwoo, you really fucked up this time.

“im so sorry i should've let you finish i didn't mean to make you upset oh god im so sorry i promise i won't do it ag--”

apparently, sooyoung didn't quite agree with that last statement, so she didn't even let her finish. jiwoo felt a pair of soft lips against hers again and she got up on her tiptoes so sooyoung didn't have to lean down. they wrapped their arms around each other and after they broke the kiss, jiwoo buried her face in the crook of sooyoung's neck, gently caressing the taller girl's back.

sooyoung rubbed jiwoo's head softly and slowly leaned from side to side, as if they were dancing, even though she'd turned off the music.

they stood there in silence for a few moments, basking in each other's warmth. jiwoo was the one to eventually break the silence.

“you know… i've actually kind of crushed on you since i was a trainee and you'd just debuted, but i was so scared to talk to you. you seemed so cool, and i just wasn't.”

sooyoung tightened her grip on jiwoo and laughed into her ear. jiwoo thought her laugh sounded beautiful.

“me? cool? you must be confusing me with someone else.”

jiwoo laughed too.

“no, but, seriously. i… i kind of got a crush on you while we were filming your music video… i don't understand how someone could avoid falling in love with you after seeing you so passionate about the one you love.”

“i wouldn't quite call it passion. plus, most people will probably think yves and chuu are just friends, and that chuu looks up to yves as a role model rather than a lover.”

“yves and chuu are just gal pals.”

“best buds.”

sooyoung and jiwoo laughed and broke the hug, looking into each other's eyes. jiwoo could swear she saw some tears in her eyes, but decided not to bring it up. eventually, sooyoung broke the silence.

“hey, jiwoo?”

“yeah?”

“wanna be my gal pal?”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you enjoyed feel free to reach out to me @chuuves4eva on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chuuves4eva) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/chuuves4eva)


End file.
